The Chosen one
by Maddiebug
Summary: Au. Basically, Adrien accidentally builds a machine that transports him to a magical place thats stuck under Hawkmoth's control. Can he save the day, and figure out how to return to the real world, before its too late? "What prophecy?" "You know," Plagg shrugged, "the one about Hawkmoth's defeat." "Who?" Adrien asked, exasperated. "You really aren't from around here. Great."


**Okay... this is kinda a weird Au. Basically, Adrien accidentally builds a machine that transports him to a magical place thats stuck under Hawkmoth's control.**

 **Can he save the day, and figure out how to return to the real world, before its too late?**

...

Adrien opened his eyes... and immediately closed them again.

Something was wrong, and the light hurt his eyes. He already had a headache, and didn't need to add to it. There was too much light for a December afternoon... he blinked again, squinting.

His surroundings were like nothing he'd ever seen.

For one thing, there was a lot more color. It was more than he had ever imagined. Flowers and grasses of every rgb value imaginable were scattered across a meadow, acres long. At the end of the field, rainbow trees provided shade and an interesting foresty area.

For another thing, it was incredibly still. There was no wind, nor any sign of any living creature. It was like some childlike dream come to life... without any fairies or anything. It felt like a different world, a different dimension.

Either Adrien was more hungover and lost than he had thought, or he was right.

There was no way though... his machine was broken. Impossible. They had laughed at him, but he chuckled now. The multiverse theory, his dimension jumper, it was all possible and real.

It had led him to this magical dreamlike, but he wasn't quite sure how. It _shouldn't_ have been possible, unless he rewired the circuit board to direct the energy through the mainframe directly... but he didn't remember doing that. And he wasn't sure if he could build another one.

Even if he wasn't sure that he could get back home, he knew this seemed like a great place to stay. Warm, enough vegetation to feed him and pretty ideal humidity.

He pulled out his phone. _ugh_. For all the natural wonders present in this paradise, it lacked the one thing Adrien needed most at the moment, a cell signal.

Not that it would've done any good if he did have one. There wouldn't be any internet here, and phone calls don't stretch across dimensions.

He would never regret leaving his family, but there were friends, Nino and Alya, and Marinette, that he would never see again.

He could never explain why he left. He wouldn't be able to apologize to Marinette for that stupid fight. Adrien would never see her again.

But he had bigger things now. A whole new universe waiting for him to explore.

If only he could find some people or beings he could communicate with. Hopefully there were people, or something similar enough.

But there was nothing.

It was quiet.

Almost too quiet.

There weren't any bugs crawling around in the grass, or even pigeons walking down nonexistent streets. Come to think of it, nothing looked man-made, or even like animal made, like a beehive. It looked all, natural, and very still, except for way back there.

And far in the distance... that looked ominous.

Some sort of harsh, dark, lone mountain loomed back there. It almost appeared as if there were some sort of fortress or castle atop it. Smoke was fuming from this dark place, and a dark cloud covered that whole area.

The rest of the sky was perfectly clear, with... huh, two different suns in the sky, but by the mountain, there was a cloud.

Adrien couldn't explain it, but the whole place gave him bad vibes. Like really bad vibes, like he was walking down the street at night and the streetlights were out, but there were shadows of creepy figures barely visible in the darkness.

He shuddered, really bad vibes.

There was definitely something there, but Adrien knew one thing... it wasn't going to be friendly.

He decided to avoid that place for now, and explore his wonderful surroundings.

Because he was no longer Adrien Agreste, ex model and theoretical physicist, he was Adrien Agreste, Discoverer of New Worlds.

Assuming he could make it back through whatever wormhole had transported him to this strange land.

...

Time was different here.

Based on Adrien's phone displaying the time as 00:00, as it had for the past... what felt like hours, it was apparently as confused as he was.

And, much like him, it was losing energy much faster than he would have preferred...

He needed to find some food, and water, and soon.

The land was fascinating though, Adrien somehow had had the foresight to bring a notepad and paper and he sketched out everything that he saw.

Somehow, even the grass was different. Everything was structured in alien ways. Even the trees, which had appeared to be colorful fruit trees at first, were filled with complex, geometric fractals.

It was intriguing. Adrien really wished that Marinette was here with him. She had studied botany and had her own flower shop. It was cute. She would've loved it here, the plant life and all, not the terrifying fear of the reality that he would probably never return home, he wouldn't wish that on anyone.

So be chose not to think about it.

He wrote down notes and observations of everything, from the two suns in the sky that never seemed to move, to the windless land around him.

In fact, everything was eerily still. He had hoped that it might change when he went into the forest, but still, he was the only moving thing visible.

Either all the lifeforms were microscopic, vegetative, or on that mountain. He really didn't want to go to the mountain.

So he didn't.

Instead, feeling extremely hungry, he took a blue-colored, apple-looking thing from a tree.

He didn't trust it, or anything in this land, but it seemed better than starving. Skeptically he took a small bite, to make sure it wasn't poisonous.

"Marinette would've been much better at this." He muttered to himself .beginning to feel a little dizzy.

After about thirty seconds, his entire mouth was numb. That's when Adrien knew he had messed up.

When he puked a minute later, he wasn't remotely surprised. After he shakily threw up everything, he sat down to breathe for a minute. He just drew a sketch in his journal and wrote "DO NOT EAT."

Satisfied with the sketch, he slowly bit into a green berry the size of a strawberry.

He immediately spit it out. "Blegh!" It tasted like the worst thing he had ever tried. It was sour, but not like a candy or an unripe fruit... it was almost savory. And Salty?

Adrien licked it again slowly. It wasn't actually all that bad... it just didn't taste like any fruit he had ever had before. Weirdly enough, it tasted like chicken.

Adrien sketched that berry too, with the comment. "Edible?" And pocketed a few for later.

It was going to be a long day, and Adrien felt exhausted. Since there had been no sign of any living thing that could harm him, he returned to the grassy fields and laid down, to just take a short nap.

...

Adrien woke up to see two big green eyes staring at him. He blinked, and the thing flinched away.

It was the first sign of life that he had seen. And it was weird. "No, wait!" Adrien called, and the thing froze.

Adrien pulled out his pencil and notepad, and tried to sketch it.

It was almost cat-like.

It had pointy ears and was covered in black fur. It's long tail moved with expression.

It was about the size of an apple, or a fairy, and strangest of all, it was floating. It had no visible wings to support it, and did not appear to have a web or string like a spider.

It was magical, crazy, miraculous.

Then it spoke, "You aren't frozen?"

"I, uhh what?" Adrien rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't hallucinating, sitting up. "Am I supposed to be?"

The cat fairy replied. "Everything else is... ever since the incident. And the only ones of us left are in no shape to fight. Who are you?"

Adrien smiled, "I'm Adrien."

"Plagg." Plagg squinted, "and I think you're the one that the prophecy foretold."

"Whoa whoa wait a minute. Let me try to wrap my head around that, what prophecy?"

"You know," Plagg shrugged, "the one about Hawkmoth's defeat."

"Who?" Adrien asked, exasperated.

"You really aren't from around here." Plagg nodded to himself, rubbing his hands together and smirking, "This is great."

"What's the prophecy?" Adrien asked, "Not that I don't want to help, but I don't understand. Who do you think I am?"

"I think that you are the Chosen One. The Black Cat of Destruction. The Harbinger of Chaos-"

Adrien cut him off. "That makes me sound like some sort of horrible villain!"

Plagg shushed him. "I wasn't done yet... The Liberator of Paris, Restorer of Time, The Enemy of Hawkmoth."

"That sounds super cool!" Adrien smiled, "So I'm like your Harry Potter?"

"Uhh? I guess?" Plagg said. "I don't-"

"Know who that is, sorry. He's a hero from my land. You wouldn't understand. "

"So yes, you are just like him. The prophecy has foretold your existence." Plagg nodded.

"So what is the prophecy?" Adrien tilted his head, sitting up. This was a lot to take in all at once.

"Gosh, I don't have it memorized,but I can try." Plagg nodded, mouthing some words to himself, "Right. It went something like, _In a land without any Time, the Hawk will pay the price for his crime. Expect a hero, without a steed, someone with a noble need. Unlike anything from here, this hero will randomly appear."_ Plagg paused, thinking, "the last part, was something like, _Hair more fair than the sun, will be the truly chosen one. Eyes as green as Plagg and moon, will bring about a victory soon. The tall young one will not fail, in fact the hero will prevail."_

"Dude!" Adrien's eyes widened, "that sounds just like me."

"I know buddy," Plagg smiled fondly, "But fair warning, _Listen to my advice. You will regret your mistakes not once, but thrice._ _Victory does not come without a price. You will lose things you don't want to sacrifice. Climb through the mountain of ice, to greet the end. And worry not, for luck is on your side, my friend."_

"Well that certainly ruined the mood." Adrien frowned... lose things he didn't want to sacrifice? He'd already left his world behind, what more could he lose. "But ill do it, ill help."

Plagg sighed. "That's a relief. We've been waiting forever for a hero like you to appear. Someone brave and strong and magical."

"Thanks... But I don't know any magic. I'm no Harry Potter." Adrien looked down. "I don't know how much help I can actually be."

Plagg smirked. "If 'magic' is all you need, I can definitely help there." The creature took a deep breath, and yelled, "TIKKI!"

...

Adrien almost fell backwards when another being materialized out of nothing.

This one was about the same size as Plagg, but was red with black spots.

"Hello," it squeaked, "I'm Tikki!" Tikki had antennae where Plagg had ears, but proportionally they we're the same, and Adrien assumed they were the same species.

"Sorry, but what exactly are you?" Adrien raised his eyebrows.

"I'm Tikki, the Goddess of Creation, and this is Plagg, the God of Destruction."

"Well i don't want to be destroyed," Adrien took a step back. "...but you're so small."

"Maybe you're just big," Plagg growled, holding out claws.

Tikki shushed him. "So, you need magical guidance?"

"Well," Adrien replied, "honestly I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. Like yeah, I defeat Hawkmoth... but I don't know who he is, or what I have to do to take away his power."

"Didn't Plagg tell you about the miraculous?" Tikki blinked. Seeing that Adrien had no response, she glared at Plagg and whispered, "does he know anything? Are you sure he's the one?"

Plagg shrugged. "Someone has to be... he has a good heart."

Adrien rolled his eyes. "I can hear you, you know."

Tikki and Plagg both frowned. There was a beat.

"Well, basically," Tikki said, "we are beings of limitless power, but-"

Adrien laughed, "what do you need me for? All I can do is mathematics and look good."

"You're smart, but roll back the attitude kitten," Plagg winked, "I could destroy you with one touch-"

"Do it." Adrien stared.

"Okay okay." Tikki pushed Plagg back, "hopefully neither of you have a death wish *cough* Plagg *cough*, but that's not quite how the powers work. In theory, we can do anything, but it's too much, chaotic and uncontrollable... that's where you come in."

Adrien winced, "If it's truly limitless power... won't it explode me? I mean, I'm not opposed to dying, but I really don't want to spontaneously combust."

Tikki chuckled, "well we won't be giving you all of our power, that's insane! You would definitely explode."

"Great." Adrien joked, "So what's the plan?"

"First, you'll need some protection. This will be indestructible, because it has my miraculous energy." Tikki snapped her fingers, and Adrien was covered in Armor, like a stereotypical knight, going to rescue a princess. "And of course, you will need a weapon..." Tikki winked, and in Adrien's hands, appeared a sword. "This sword is sharper than any mortal-made sword, it can cut through steel."

Adrien vaguely waved the sword like a baseball bat, "but how am I supposed to-"

Tikki conjured up a sword of her own, and swung it around. "Like this." She jabbed it forwards. "Use it only when necessary, and try not to hurt anyone."

"Got it." Adrien nodded. "Climb the scary mountain, kill the scary dude?"

"NO!" Plagg and Tikki yelled at the same time.

"Why-"

"Because if you kill Hawkmoth, and he's connected with Nooroo, time will never be restored." Plagg raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure you're up to this kid?"

"I'm sure." As Adrien spoke, there was a small burst of wind. For a brief moment, all of the leaves waved in the trees, and the grass shook. Adrien could've sworn he heard birds tweet and rivers rush, but as soon as it happened, it was over. He pulled out his phone, and strangely, the time had changed. It was now 00:01

Tikki turned to Plagg. "That's never happened before... the boy must have some link to Hawkmoth. They must be connected." There was a newfound hope in her eyes. "You have to find Hawkmoth, and take away his miraculous jewelry."

"What is-"

"Miraculous Jewelry," Plagg interrupted, "is how mortals can access our powers." He snapped, and a ring appeared. "This is mine. It gives you the power of destruction. If you call out the chosen word, it will destroy whatever you touch."

Adrien slowly put it on his hand. "I'm not sure if I should-"

Plagg nodded. "You need hesitation. You must only use it once, or it will start to drain me and you. Use it wisely. The key word, is Cataclysm."

"Thank you." Adrien bowed.

Plagg smirked at Tikki. "I like this one."

Tikki placed a necklace around Adrien's neck. "Use this in your time of most need, and it will create a solution. Call out, Lucky Charm. But it only works once, or all my other magic will go away. It also has my blessing and will grant you good luck in battle."

Adrien nodded. "Thank you. What is Hawkmoth's miraculous jewelry?"

"Its his brooch. He stole it from Nooroo, the time kwami. With that brooch, Hawkmoth can control time and Nooroo."

"If he can control time, how do I fight him?" Adrien muttered.

"Be very careful." Tikki smiled, as Plagg winked.

"Just wave the sword crazily."

"Plagg!" Tikki shook her head. "Don't listen to him. Be stealthy and wise. Even the fastest of men cannnot overcome the bravest."

Adrien smiled. "Thanks." Then he started on his journey.

As he walked away, Tikki frowned and turned towards Plagg. "Are you sure about this."

Plagg shrugged. "As sure as I ever am."

...

Adrien was already starting to regret this. Of course, discovering a New world was cool. It was more than cool. He was incredible.

But climbing a cold mountain uphill in heavy metal armor was dragged his feet, every step making a loud "clank."

There was no way to be stealthy in this.

Luckily, the armor had some sort of magical heating, but his feet were cold and wet from walking in the snow.

The worst part was, he wasn't sure how far he had went. Every step he took, the castle appeared to get further away. And he had no sense of time anymore.

His feet were numb and his nose felt like it would fall off.

There wasn't even that much snow.

It felt like hours before the castle was a reasonable distance away.

...

Finally, Adrien made it to the doors of the castle.

It was definitely more of a castle than a fortress.

Adrien wasn't sure what he was looking for, but slowly he walked inside. *clank*

"Ugh." He whispered.

Oddly enough, it was just as still inside as it had been outside. Adrien walked through about seven different rooms, wincing at the noise his armor made with every step, but found nothing.

The eighth room had a warm fireplace, and Adrien stood in front of it long enough to feel his toes again, then he kept walking.

It wasn't until the tenth room, Adrien had been counting, that he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Adrien swung his sword immediately, hitting nothing. It had just been a little butterfly. No harm.

Adrien had panicked for nothing.

When he looked again, he no longer had the sword. "Fuck."

The butterfly transformed into a tall man with a shiny brooch who held Adrien's sword. "Youre in the wrong place, boy."

"Hawkmoth?" Adrien didn't hesitate. "Cataclysm!" He destroyed the sword in Hawkmoth's hands, breathing a sign of relief.

Immediately, another sword appeared in Hawkmoth's hands. "Did you really think it would be that easy? Tikki and Plagg gave you nothing. Nothing." Hawkmoth tapped his brooch. "Timesweeper!"

Adrien couldn't match Hawkmoth's movements. It was like Hawkmoth had tripled his speed... but Adrien realized the truth.

Hawkmoth was manipulating time.

Adrien groaned and tried to focus. "I. Can. Do. This." He glared, and Hawkmoth's power stopped working for a brief moment. Adrien yelled, "Lucky Charm!" And charged forwards with the sword that appeared in his hands.

Hawkmoth tilted his head. "Interesting. I had felt disturbance in my powers before, but I wasn't sure why. Now I know. It was you."

Adrien smirked. "I've stopped you, I can do it again!"

Hawkmoth chuckled, "on the contrary, I'm pretty sure you don't even know how. I was going to kill you, like the others... but this is fascinating."

Adrien blinked, "What do you mean? What others? Plagg said-"

"You were the chosen one?" Hawkmoth finished. "Yeah. He tells everyone that. But this time, he was almost right. Unfortunately, you don't know what you're doing. You can't defeat me."

"Yes I can."

Hawkmoth snapped again and Adrien was unable to move. He dragged Adrien down to a dungeon and locked him in.

As soon as Hawkmoth let go, Adrien was able to move. He tried to push Hawkmoth away and break the cage, but he couldn't. "You killed my father, didn't you? He disappeared 20 years ago, in the same lab that I did. He was one of the ones, wasn't he? He tried to stop you, and failed." Adrien glared, "You bastard!"

"Funny you say that. The only person that should be able to resist my powers is me... or someone with a close enough dna match." Hawkmoth chuckled. "I think, actually, you're the bastard. Agreste"

"How do you know my name?"

"Your mother always wanted to call you Adriana if you were a girl, croissant if you were a boy. The last conversation I had with her was a fight about how much I hated that name. But she was a stubborn woman. Honestly, she would've named you Baguette out of spite..." Hawkmoth looked at Adrien, "Based on your confusion, I'm guessing that you aren't named Croissant?"

"Adrien." He replied. "Actually its Gabriel, after you. But I go by my middle name. Who would want to be named after the man who abandoned his own family to gain the control he never had."

"Thats a nice name. I'm sorry I missed your whole life. But don't assume anything. You know nothing about me."

"Well lm sorry that I ever met you. Father." Adrien shook his head, "no. I thought I knew everything. It's not possible. Mom said you were dead. You were killed by your transdimensional teleporter. I- I wanted to finish what you started."

"Emile..." Hawkmoth, Gabriel Agreste smiled fondly, "i miss her." Hawkmoth shrugged, "That's what they'll think of you too."

"What?"

"When they find your body, they'll assume that it killed you too."

Adrien stared. "But they never found your body, how will they find mine."

"Because." Hawkmoth stated flatly. "I'm going to kill you."

"Oh. Well this is awkward." Adrien crossed his arms. "Not exactly how I was planning on meeting my father."

"It won't be that long of a meeting. Hold still." Hawkmoth pulled out a sword.

Adrien scooted to the back corner of the holding cell. "Are you sure you want to kill me?"

"yep. Any last words, child?" Hawkmoth put the key in the lock and started to open it, walking into the cell and shutting the door behind himself. He held the sword up to Adrien's neck, and-

-There was a crash and a bang coming from upstairs. Someone was looking all around the house. It was more than the clank of armor.

They were purposefully breaking stuff and stomping loud.

They wanted attention.

Hawkmoth went still, and Adrien took the opportunity to duck away from the sword

He screamed. "I'm down here! He's gonna kill me! Dude! Help me!"

There was a crash and a bang, and some painful bumping noises.

"I forgot how much it hurts to fall down a flight of stairs," called out a familiar voice. "You know, that must've been pretty embarrassing for you. Hasn't anyone ever told you, you scream like a girl?"

Hawkmoth stared at the growing blush on Adrien's face. "Son? Who is this intruder? Why is your face so red."

"Oh shut up and get me out of here babe."

"No problem, princess." the mysterious figure with dark hair dived forwards, into the cage. "Cataclysm." With one swipe of their hand, they destroyed Hawkmoth's brooch. His source of all power.

Hawkmoth fell to the ground dramatically. "Noooooo!"

Adrien gave the knight in shining armor a huge hug. "You saved me."

"Well," the knight chuckled, with a strangely high pitched voice, "someone has to be the damsel in distress, and you certainly fit the look pretty boy."

"How long was I gone?" Adrien asked.

"When I left, it was about a week. So its been longer than that. But I know how to get us back," the knight held out their hand.

"How?" Adrien stared in awe. "I would have no idea how to even begin to-"

"Well," the knight replied, pulling off their helmet, "first you have to kiss me."

Adrien had never been more glad to see his badass, sword-fighting, heroic girlfriend.

He kissed her. Hard. With tongue. "God, babe I missed you."

She smiled fondly and ruffled his hair, "I missed you too."

"So you're not mad?" Adrien gave her his best puppy-dog eyes. "I never got the chance to say how sorry I was. It was a stupid fight and-"

"I'm over it." She blurted out, "I mean I am definitely frustrated... but we have bigger problems right now."

"You're right." Adrien nodded. "We should get home, then we can talk."

Marinette pulled out her phone from a pocket, tapping a few buttons. "Yeah, we certainly have a lot to talk about... there."

A portal opened up in the air, leading directly to Adrien's lab, where it was dark. "How did you-"

"Long story short, I plugged my phone into your machine and accidentally downloaded all the data in my pocket."

"Thats convenient. Are you sure it's safe?"

"No, but we will have to risk it. Hopefully we don't suddenly age like five months."

Marinette glanced at her stomache. "Yeah that would be awkward. And hard to explain." Suddenly she puked on the floor. "Ugh."

"Oh no!" Adrien frowned. Did you eat one of the weird apple things?"

"What? No, I-" Marinette squinted. "Adrien, the first rule of plants is never eat a plant unless you know it's safe. Of course i didn't eat anything here. I had a dinner just before I accidentally arrived. Dont eat questionable plants."

"Well, I had to learn that the hard way." Adrien frowned. "And apparently, so did you." Adrien stepped through the portal first. "I don't feel any different."

"You dont feel tired or old or-"

"Only hungry!" Adrien smiled.

"Well." Marinette closed her eyes and stepped through. "Here goes nothing."

...

Adrien gave her a hug. "I can't believe I'm home."

"We're back." Marinette smiled. "Just go turn on the lights."

Adrien walked over to the light switch, as Marinette stared at her phone.

"There's something you need to see." They said in unison, then stated at each other.

"Look at all this dust!" Adrien yelped. "It's going to ruin my lab! And everything has rusted over. This is a disaster, and ... what's that?" Adrien picked up a little cardboard box, with a sticky note. "Call me, -Marinette"

Marinette frowned, showing Adrien the time. "I've been gone nearly six months."

Adrien ignored her, shaking the box... a little stick fell out. He stared at it. Then at her. Then, as if to double check, he glanced back at it. "You're pregnant?"

Marinette closed her eyes and slowly nodded. "Almost two months now. That's what I needed to talk to you about... I tried to tell you, but we started fighting and I couldn't explain and then you wouldn't pick up your phone. I got worried."

"Babe. I'm so sorry." He gave her a hug.

"How are we going to explain this?" Marinette shivered as her phone started beeping. She had hundreds of alerts. Emails and phone calls. A "pay now or eviction" notice. She'd been fired for skipping work. "I've lost everything. Alya texted me. She paid our rent, but she's pissed and her boyfriend moved in... she thinks I abandoned her. My best friend. My parents are worried sick. My flowershop burned down!" She started crying. "Its all gone."

"I'm still here." Adrien hugged her, letting her cry into his shoulder. "Ill always be here."

She sniffled. "Thank you."

"You saved my life. Its the least i could do. We can figure this out, together."

"Ladybug and Chat Noir. Creation and destruction. Tikki told me we were soulmates. If anyone can do this, its us." She smiled.

"What do you want to do first?" Adrien looked around the lab in horror.

"Apologize to Alya." Marinette took a breath. "Once I explain it to her, ill feel a little better. Then I should talk to my parents."

Adrien nodded. "That sounds like a great plan, but first can we talk?"

"About what?"

"About everything. I feel like I missed so much."

"Everything?" Marinette smirked. "I was born in Paris, France in the year 1999-"

He laughed, "just tell me what happened since the fight."

"Yeah. I should explain why I was so emotional. She rolled her eyes. "It's been a while." She took a deep breath. "So, we had fought, and I felt terrible. I called you to apologize like three times, but you never responded. I knew I was in the wrong, so I came over here to talk to you. I couldn't find you anywhere, even down here, so I plugged my phone in to charge. I wrote that note and was going to text Alya to pick me up when I was transported to magic fairy land... and finally, about an hour ago, I finished walking up that stupid mountain, saved your ass, and destroyed Hawkmoth"

"Youre the most incredible woman I know. I love you."

"I love you too." She dialed Alya and waited for her friend to pick up the phone. "I just wish you didn't have to change dimensions for me to prove it- Hey Alya. I, listen. I don't know how to start. I'm so so sorry." Tears started dripping down Marinette face, and Adrien have her a hug, as asked her friend to come over, so she could properly explain everything.

...

Later as Adrien tried to sleep, something haunted him.

What had Plagg meant by the whole regretting his mistakes three times thing?

Adrien regretted having the stupid fight with Marinette, and he regretted accidentally leaving the world behind for six months...

So what was the third thing?

...

 **AN: damn I can't believe you read that whole thing. Its a lot.**

 **I've been working on this for almost a week and I've taken out a ton of unnecessary plot and random Adrien getting lost in the forest, cause I realized that was over half of the story.**

 **I hope you liked it, leave a review if you have any comments or questions or if you absolutely hated it, tell me why...**

 **Secret part: I'm planning a second part to this story, do you think I should do Marinette's pov or Alya's? Ooh or maybe Tikki/Plagg. You can tell me in a review**

 **Thanks so much. Love you!**


End file.
